


Свобода

by Saysly



Series: Domestic Hydra Husbands and Steve [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caning, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Gags, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Romance, Sex Bets, Smoking, brock rumlow's fragile masculinity, endless homophobic slurs, hot power top jack rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок не раз заключал с Джеком пари. Обычно он проигрывает. Почти всегда Джек убеждает его, что онхочетпроиграть. Дает ему солидную порцию водки со льдом, затаскивает к себе на колени и жарко шепчет ему на ухо, в невероятных, унизительных, завораживающих подробностях расписывая,чтопроигрыш будет означать для Брока — что он будет делать, как он будет умолять — и тогда, тогда Брок роняет своего короля на доску с такой же скоростью, с какой он сам валится на пол под ноги Джека, отчаянно скуля и прижимаясь ртом к его ботинку.Однако Роджерс с Джеком никогда раньше пари не заключал. До сегодняшнего дня. Брок уверен, что ни один из них не позволит второму выиграть. Вот так Брок получает место в первом ряду на, несомненно, самом грандиозном в столетии шоу. Он не знает, испытывает он ужас или восторг.О нет, он знает.





	Свобода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773513) by [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia). 



— И как ты узнаешь, что выиграл? — спрашивает Брок, торопясь за Джеком с корзинкой для покупок.

Джек поворачивается и бросает в нее два рулона изоленты.  
— У него будет слово, которое он должен будет произнести, когда больше не сможет терпеть.

— Что, как стоп-слово? — рассеянно уточняет Брок, взяв со стеклянный полки вибратор. Тот тоньше, чем он выбрал бы в обычное время, предпочитая более толстые стволы, чем готов признать вслух, но ему нравится металлический розовый цвет. Не думая, Брок открывает упаковку, чтобы потрогать текстуру. Похлопывает игрушкой по верхней губе.

— Верно, стоп-слово, — отзывается Джек. — Я удивлен, что ты в курсе, что это такое, шлюха. Я думал, такие вещи за пределами твоего хрупкого разума.

— Это не за пределами моего разума, я просто доверяю тебе.

— Ага. — Джек поворачивается. — Хотя не стоило бы, придурок, — говорит он, шагая к нему. Брок чувствует знакомое напряжение в животе.

— Да? — спрашивает он. Тихо. Заинтересованно.

Может быть, Джек проверил, есть ли кто вокруг — может быть, нет — перед тем, как он забирает из рук Брока вибратор. Одного прикосновения прохладных кончиков пальцев достаточно, чтобы у Брока перехватило дыхание. Джек улыбается, с секунду разглядывая вибратор, а потом опускает его к своему паху, как будто это его собственный член.  
— Что скажешь? Мне идет? — он подмигивает.

Брок не знает, что ответить. Он закусывает губу до того, как успевает заметить свой порыв. Всё и так понятно.

Джек наклоняется к нему.  
— Ну давай, соска. Проведи ему тест-драйв.

Брок кивает и, тяжело дыша, опускается на колени, глядя вверх на Джека и надеясь, что в его широко распахнутых глазах достаточно четко читается благодарность. Со стояком в штанах, он высовывает язык, как шлюха, и тянется к головке розового вибратора, воплощающего сейчас член Джека. Однако до того, как его язык касается силикона, Джек хватает за волосы и дергает назад, заставляя вскрикнуть от разочарования.  
— Черт побери, вот ты ненасытная тварь, пытаешься сосать фальшивый хер, голодный до хуя педик. Просто невероятно. — Джек тянет сильнее и вздергивает Брока на ноги. — Как будто у нас есть время на твои извращенные игры, — говорит он, бросая игрушку в корзину.

*

Роджерс голышом стоит на коленях в центре нового ковра, сцепив руки за головой, от чего его грудь выглядит большой и аппетитной. Брок тоже обнажен, и он валяется на диване, и это куда более роскошное место, чем он ожидал получить. А Джек заставляет их ждать. Принимает душ, никуда абсолютно не торопясь.

Брок не раз заключал с Джеком пари. Обычно он проигрывает. Почти всегда Джек убеждает его, что он _хочет_ проиграть. Дает ему солидную порцию водки со льдом, затаскивает к себе на колени и жарко шепчет ему на ухо, в невероятных, унизительных, завораживающих подробностях расписывая, _что_ проигрыш будет означать для Брока — что он будет делать, как он будет умолять — и тогда, тогда Брок роняет своего короля на доску с такой же скоростью, с какой он сам валится на пол под ноги Джека, отчаянно скуля и прижимаясь ртом к ботинку Джека.

Однако Роджерс с Джеком никогда раньше пари не заключал. До сегодняшнего дня. Брок уверен, что ни один из них не позволит второму выиграть. Вот так Брок получает место в первом ряду на, несомненно, самом грандиозном в столетии шоу. Он не знает, испытывает он ужас или восторг.

_О нет, он знает._

Когда Джек, наконец, появляется и бросает рядом с диваном тяжелую сумку, у Брока переворачивается сердце. Он не голый. Он одет в джинсы, в большие ботинки и черную рубашку с короткими рукавами, открывающими его чудесные сильные руки. Он не брит, и его влажные после душа волосы зачесаны назад. У него в губах зажата до середины выкуренная сигарета и, потянувшись за креслом и развернув его, чтобы усесться, он вытаскивает ее изо рта и выдыхает Роджерсу в лицо волну сизого дыма. Джек смотрит на Роджерса, на Брока, снова на Роджерса.  
— Значит, так, пидоры, — говорит он, подмигнув им. — Пора заняться этим дерьмом. Мы будем играть в эту гребаную игру, пока Роджерс не сдастся и не произнесет слово, ну или пока у меня не кончатся идеи. Чего на хрен не случится. Давай, убогий кусок дегенерата. — Он сурово смотрит на Роджерса. — Давай посмотрим на эту хрень. Ползи.

Роджерс опускается на четвереньки. Он безумно красивый голышом. Он наверняка знает об этом. Брок бы начал дрочить себе, если бы мог, но Джек сделал так, что он не может. Роджерс ползет к Джеку как голодный зверь, выгнув спину и покачивая бедрами. Брок видит, как двигаются его плечи, каким тяжелым уже стало его дыхание, как сильно он этого хочет. Жадная шлюха. Когда он подползает к Джеку, тот опускает на него взгляд и делает долгую затяжку.  
— Да, — говорит он, стряхивая пепел в направлении Роджерса. — Только погляди на эту херню, ленивая ты задница. У меня хер обмяк при виде этого убого зрелища. Вали отсюда и ползи заново, и в этот раз сделай так, чтобы я захотел тебя дотронуться.

Возбужденный вздох, вырвавшийся изо рта Роджерса, отправляется прямиком Броку в член.

Роджерс ползет обратно в угол комнаты, а затем возвращается к Джеку, медленнее, тихо поскуливая. Когда он добирается до Джека, то встает на колени, красуясь, и Брок может представить отчаянное выражение на лице подстилки.  
— Ладно, — говорит Джек. — Сойдет. — Он ведет ладонью по своему паху, делая последнюю затяжку. — Язык, потаскуха, — резко требует он.

Роджерс поспешно высовывает язык, и Джек вдавливает в него окурок. У Роджерса трясутся плечи, но он не издает ни единого звука. Брок елозит на диване, отчаянно мечтая сжать руку на члене, спустить себе на живот от одной мысли, что Роджерс выносит загашенную об его язык сигарету без единого писка — как безмолвная пепельница Джека. Но он не может. Не может трогать свой член.

Не может, потому что час назад Джек запер его член в проклятую клетку.

— Потому что ничего из этого не предназначено тебе, пидор, и я не хочу, чтобы ты об этом забывал.  
У клетки внутри шипы, и Броку больно, даже когда член не стоит, и она превращается в испанский сапог, когда он встает. У Брока стоял с самого начала. От жестокости Джека и от того, что тот заставил его взять клетку в рот и ползти с ней, а потом умолять — _умолять_ Джека надеть ее, умолять запретить ему кончать, запретить его члену вставать. Брок на своем диване закусывает губу от одного воспоминания об этом. От того, как Джек покачивал адской игрушкой в больших пальцах. — Ты будешь просить меня об этом, сука? Будешь умолять запереть твой грязный хер? Ты знаешь, что тебе нужен контроль. - Он сжал второй рукой член Брока, вырвав из него резкий выдох. - Сам-то ты себя контролировать не можешь, а? — И Брок кивнул, и умолял, чтобы Джек отобрал у него контроль над его членом.

— Что ж, — говорит Джек, ловя подбородок Роджерса и нажимая большим пальцем ему на язык, давя ногтем на ожог, чтобы Роджерс заскулил. — Я не буду тебя связывать, ничего такого. Не собираюсь облегчать тебе жизнь. Теперь пойди и принеси мою трость. Я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь ее почувствовать, знаю, как много боли ты хочешь, знаю, что ты течешь от нее, так что ползи, чтобы я видел, как сильно тебе это нужно.

Роджерс опять встает на четвереньки и поворачивается так, что Броку становится видно его лицо. Его щеки горят, приоткрытые губы припухли, глаза черны от похоти. Брок смотрит, как он ползет к сумке, которую Джек бросил возле дивана. Роджерс достает из нее трость, ртом, как собака. У Брока вздрагивают бедра, когда он видит это. А когда он видит, как Джек перегибает Роджерса через спинку своего кресла и начинает ласкать тростью его задницу, он всхлипывает от _необходимости_ сжать свой член.

Роджерс тяжело дышит, пытаясь подготовиться к удару, но для него все равно становится неожиданностью, когда Джек заводит руку и опускает трость ему на задницу. Брок смотрит на лицо Роджерса и громко стонет, его рука беспомощно обхватывает заточенный в клетку член.

Роджерс стойко принимает удары тростью, едва вздрагивая, и это так горячо, что Брок начинает тереть кожу вдоль края клетки, отчаянно пытаясь почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме укусов шипов. Джек встречается с ним взглядом и улыбается, затем бьет Роджерса по бедрам, и в этот раз тот кричит. К третьему из десяти ударов Роджерс в кровь искусывает губу, Брок вбивает кулаки в диван по бокам от себя, а на лбу Джека начинает блестеть пот.

— Отлично, — говорит Джек. Он смотрит на Брока, на его стоящий в клетке член, капающий с конца. Джек кивает ему. — Теперь ты, папочка.

— Что? — спрашивает Роджерс, трезвея.

— Он тоже играет, — отвечает Джек, глядя на Брока. — Он превратится в капризную сучку, если его оставить без внимания. Правила игры такие: он получает всё, что получаешь ты.

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Роджерс, все еще тяжело дыша после порки тростью. — Нет.

Брок судорожно вдыхает. Он смотрит на Джека. Роджерс тоже.  
— Я не могу, сэр, — говорит Брок. Он не сможет вытерпеть столько, сколько терпит Роджерс. Даже частично.

Джек хмыкает.  
— Не расстраивайся. Это обоих касается. Я же должен как-то сдерживаться с учетом того, что у этой безмозглой твари нет даже зачатков инстинкта самосохранения. Я опускаю сигарету ему на язык, а он даже не вздрагивает. Что мне с тобой на хрен делать, Принцесса Америка? Поджечь? Тупая шлюха. — Он качает головой и наклоняется над спиной Роджерса. — О чем вообще шла речь, дырка? — говорит он в ухо Роджерса.

— О тебе и обо мне, — отвечает Стив жестким голосом, задрав подбородок, пока Джек растирает рубцы на его заднице и бедрах.

— Конечно, романтический ты идиот. Но мы же не можем оставить за бортом твоего тупого папочку. Он хочет быть здесь, правда, педрила?

Брок сглатывает.  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Да, папочка. Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Тебе придется присоединиться.

— Я знаю. Я хочу этого. Разреши мне остаться, — говорит Брок. Потому что даже эта трость не хуже приказа уйти. — Разреши смотреть на тебя. Я справлюсь. — Он еще раз сглатывает.

— Отлично. Тогда иди сюда. — Джек поворачивается к Роджерсу, чьи плечи заметно вздымаются. Он голый и светящийся. Когда он отодвигается в сторону, Броку открывается потрясающий вид на страшные рубцы с хребтообразными краями, покрывающие его задницу и бедра. Некоторые из них кровоточат. — Он это ненавидит, кстати говоря, — роняет Джек. — А по твоей вине ему достанется тридцать ударов.

— Ты не… ты не говорил мне этого. Ты вообще ни хрена не говорил, как это будет.

— Ага. Не знаю, о чем ты там размечтался, пидорская дырка, но жизнь полна сюрпризов. — В голосе Джека звучит злость. Брок понимает в этот момент, что выходка Роджерса его взбесила. Джек почти никогда не выходит из себя. Но если кто и способен разозлить его, то точно Роджерс. Брок наклоняется над креслом. Мысль о том, что Джек выпорет его тростью в яростном состоянии, приводит его в ужас. Но все-таки… Он издает короткий всхлип, но в то же время его порочное сердце переворачивается от вожделения.

— Иди сюда, — Джек смотрит на Роджерса. — Встань перед ним на колени и скажи, что тебе ужасно жаль. — Роджерс двигается грациозно, как танцор; он обходит кресло и опускается на колени лицом к Броку. Джек ведет тростью прямо под задницей Брока, вызывая у него дрожь. Он говорит: — Давай, дырка. Скажи это на хрен.

Брок поднимает взгляд и смотрит во влажные глаза Роджерса.  
— Прости, — шепчет тот. Его горло двигается. — Папочка.

— Мило, — говорит Джек. Он продолжает поглаживать Брока тростью, и в другой игре, и желательно без этой проклятой трости, Брок бы развернулся и игриво спросил бы, собирается ли Джек вообще его пороть, заработав в ответ град ударов, которые бы отправили его на седьмое небо. Но сейчас он молчит, он ждет, и Джек велит Роджерсу: — Держи его, шлюха, это будет гадко.

Роджерс тянется вперед и сжимает запястья Брока своими огромными изящными лапами. Брок с секунду думает, какие у Роджерса красивые руки, а потом Джек с силой бьет его тростью по заднице, и Брок воет от боли, дергаясь вперед, к Роджерсу, сталкиваясь с ним губами.

— Ах, детки, — тянет Джек у него за спиной. — Хочешь поцеловать свою игрушку? Давай, поцелуй его. _Нежно_. Устрой для папочки хорошее шоу.

Брок стонет и видит, как изгибаются губы Роджерса. Ему это нравится. Он любит, чтобы на него смотрели. Кто бы отказался смотреть на его красивое лицо и практически несокрушимое тело?

Трость снова опускается ему на задницу, и Брок долго, протяжно воет, ему так больно, что он даже взмолиться о пощаде не может, зная, что спасения не существует. Роджерс продолжает держать его, и он весь горит. Его задница горит. Его ноги дрожат.

На пятый удар Брок издает прерывистое рыдание, уткнувшись головой в спинку кресла. У него горит горло. От кресла пахнет Джеком, и Брок еще два удара выдерживает, всхлипывая в кожу. После этого он вырывается. С отчаянием. Пытается высвободить руки из мертвой хватки Роджерса, но не может, пытается вывернуться с кресла, но Джек прижимает его обратно. К десятому удару Брок безобразно плачет, настолько потеряв над собой контроль, что наверное мог и обоссаться. Он уже не отличает один удар от другого. Он горит от стыда за свое состояние, но это не хуже боли, потому что ничто не может быть хуже.

Брок поднимает голову, чтобы закричать громче, чтобы эта тварь знала, до чего его довела, но в тот же момент Роджерс подается вперед и лижет его рот, и они снова целуются. И это не сильно ему помогает, но все-таки немного становится легче. Сквозь гул крови в ушах он слышит, как Джек говорит:  
— Да, славно, очень мило. Теперь покажите мне ваши языки.  
Роджерс чуть отстраняется, чтобы их языки играли друг с другом на виду, мягкие и мокрые, устраивая представление для Джека, пока он продолжает избивать Брока. Затем Роджерс лижет его верхнюю губу. Брок скулит и тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ. Его член опять пытается встать. Роджерс чертовски красивый, а боль каким-то чудом — наконец-то — превратилась в мягкое облако ощущений, которые он не в состоянии осознать.

Он, похоже, теряет себя на какое-то время, потому что в следующее мгновение порка закончена, и Роджерс больше его не держит, и перед ним стоит Джек, и единственное, что Брок осознает, это плевок в лицо.  
— Ты там отключился, принцесса? А, нет, ты с нами.  
Джек целует его. Совсем коротко, едва коснувшись губами, мимолетно скользнув щетиной по коже, но Броку кажется, словно Джек его поджёг. Он хочет, чтобы Джек целовал его. Жаждет этого. Хочет рот Джека на своем, долго и медленно, совершенно по-пидорски и романтично. Он скулит. Джек его игнорирует.

Он сталкивает Брока с кресла, чтобы сесть в него. Широко расставляет ноги и зажигает сигарету. Брок стоит на коленях у ног Джека, как ему было велено. Он кидает взгляд на тяжелый ботинок Джека и смачивает губы, шире разводит колени, показывая член в клетке, его руки сложены за головой, задница дико горит. Роджерс стоит в такой же позе; прямая как стальной прут спина, огромные крепкие бедра, тяжелые красивые сиськи, подбородок задран, и уже нет ни одной отметины. Он фактически сияет. Это юность. Это его сияние. Роджерс юн во всех смыслах. Юн и прекрасен. Совершенен. А Брок — _нет_. Брок стар. Тело Брока жестче и крепче, чем у любого мужчины пятидесяти лет, которых он видел. Но он на десятилетие старше Джека, и это вызывает в нем странный прилив стыда: то, что он стоит перед ним на коленях, как сучка в игре какого-то молодого человека. Он смотрит на Роджерса. Всегда смотрит. Всегда сравнивает. И он не может состязаться с Роджерсом, ему никогда с ним не сравниться. Брок не может представить, чтобы Джек проиграл спор, но он и не может представить, как его можно выиграть. Что такого Роджерс не сможет вынести? И если Джек в самом деле заставит Брока проходить через то же самое… Броку тошно от мысли, что он может не справиться из-за собственной слабости. Что в конце концов проигравшим будет он.

Джек держит в свободной руке кляп. Простой резиновый шар черного цвета на ремешке, но его мяч очень большой. Брок знает, что десяти минут с этой штукой во рту хватает, чтобы возникло ощущение, будто челюсть вот-вот выпадет. Джек улыбается Роджерсу.  
— Это для тебя, дырка, — произносит он таким тоном, будто одаривает Роджерса восхитительным подарком. — Потому что я знаю, каким хорошеньким ты выглядишь, когда пускаешь на себя слюни. — Роджерс просто смотрит на кляп. — Он знает, — кивает Джек на Брока. — Он эту штуку хорошо знает. Чертовски близко с ней познакомился из-за своего блядского рта. А вот в твоем любящем сосать хуи ротике эта игрушка еще не бывала, да? Мерзкая вещь, правда, пидор? — Джек смотрит на Брока, говоря это, но Брок не уверен, что он ждет от него ответ. Он ничего не говорит. Джек пинает его в бедро. — Отвечай мне, мразь, иначе я ее надену на тебя.

Брок сглатывает.  
— Он мерзкий, папочка. Пожалуйста, не надевай его на меня.

— В половине случаев, — обращается Джек к Роджерсу, — этот пидор начинает реветь, если я просто достаю эту херню из сумки. Шар слишком большой, и от него ужасно болит челюсть. — Джек покачивает кляпом перед лицом Роджерса. — И он твердый. Не сжать. Это жестокая вещь. Пиздец какая жестокая. Я сам сделал в ней пару дырок. Так, чтобы не удалось удержать внутри ни малейшего стона. Я услышу все умоляющие звуки, которые ты будешь издавать, а ты _будешь_ их издавать. И, разумеется, твои слюни из-за нее будут течь как у гребаной суки, от чего ты будешь в восторге, потому что это чертовски унизительно — не суметь проглотить собственные слюни, а ты у нас больной ублюдок. Так что, ты готов взять в рот эту дрянь, шлюха?

Роджерс на мгновение закрывает глаза, затем смотрит на Джека и широко открывает рот, так ничего и не сказав. Открывает в ожидании кляпа, словно отчаянно его хочет. Брок судорожно вдыхает при виде этого, а Джек заставляет Роджерса ждать с распахнутым ртом. Сует окурок в пепельницу, опускает руку к стоящему члену Роджерса и трет головку. Роджерс скулит открытым дрожащим ртом, скулит от желания, чтобы его касались, а когда Джек убирает руку, она блестит грязью Роджерса. Джек смазывает этим кляп.  
— Только чтобы сделать ее знакомой тебе на вкус, хуесос, — говорит Джек и грубо заталкивает мяч в рот Роджерса, потом дергает его голову вниз и с такой силой затягивает ремешок, что, когда Роджерс выпрямляется, кляп оказывается так глубоко, что между его зубами виден едва сантиметр черной резины. Роджерс издает только один сдавленный звук, его член вздрагивает от возбуждения.

Джек нажимает пальцем на нижнюю губу Роджерса, оттягивает ее так, что с нее течет струйка слюны. Роджерс издает тихий невнятный звук.  
— Да, — выдыхает Джек. — Мы оба знаем, что ты в ближайшее время не произнесешь это слово, так что можно заткнуть твой грязный рот кляпом.

Джек приподнимается в кресле, чтобы достать из кармана что-то блестящее.  
— Теперь, пидор, ты станешь еще красивее, надевай их сам.  
Он протягивает руку, и Роджерс забирает блестящую вещь, разворачивает ее. Зажимы для сосков. Брок сглатывает. Наихудшего типа. Серебристые зажимы с крошечными пилообразными зубцами. Роджерс продолжает держать их на вытянутой руке, словно не знает, что с ними делать. По его подбородку текут слюни.

Джек улыбается.  
— Я велел тебе надеть их, безмозглый кусок идиота. Ты собираешься слушаться или нет? — Он наклоняется и щелкает Роджерса по соску. — Они предназначены для этого, дырка.

Роджерс издает за кляпом хлюпающий звук, и из его раскрытого рта вытекает густая струя слюны. Его трясет. Звук, который он издает, похож на «ты». Следующий напоминает «сэр».

— Неа. — Джек откидывается на спинку кресла и делает затяжку. — Иди на хрен, мисс Америка, у нас здесь не дипломатический прием величайших героев мира. Это моя игра, ты сам ее выпросил, так что надевай их сам. — Он смотрит на Роджерса с вызовом в глазах. Тот тяжело дышит в гадком кляпе. — Ну же. Надевай. Или готов сдаться?

Роджерс смотрит Джеку в глаза, затем плавно переворачивает зажимы. Открыв первый, быстро и с силой надевает на левый сосок, не отводя взгляда от Джека, сдавленно кряхтит, когда зубцы сжимаются на нежной плоти.

Джек проводит раскрытой ладонью по своему паху и чуть севшим голосом хвалит:  
— Хорошо.

Плечи Роджерса подрагивают, когда он открывает второй зажим и надевает на правый сосок. Он с усилием вдыхает через нос.

Джек сминает сигарету в пепельнице, встает и обходит Роджерса, ведя рукой по его лицу. Ничего особого, просто по-хозяйски касается его, потому что может.  
— Держи руки за головой, дырка, — велит он. — Вечно я должен думать за тебя, кусок дерьма.

Он останавливается за Броком. Сердце того начинает стучать в два раза быстрее. Джек наклоняется так, что его рот оказывается у его уха.  
— Тебе это нравится, да? — выдыхает он. — Нравится, что я делаю с твоей гребаной подстилкой? — Когда Брок не отвечает, Джек прикусывает его ухо и говорит: — Я тебе задал вопрос, либо ты мне ответишь, либо я выброшу к чертям ключ от хрени, запирающей твой жалкий отросток. Ты смотрел на меня? — шепчет Джек. — Тебе понравилось? Тебе нравится смотреть, как я пытаю его?

— Да, папочка, — говорит Брок. Почти шепчет, его губы едва двигаются.

—Теперь твоя очередь, ты готов? Я слышал, что они делают чертовски больно. Это даже не хорошая боль, просто боль. Только для тебя. Потому что мне нравится, когда тебе больно. Это меня заводит. Вот почему я это делаю. — Руки Джека скользят по плечам Брока и щипают его твердые соски. Брок хнычет и роняет голову на грудь. Джек убирает руки, а потом они возвращаются со второй парой зажимов. — Не переживай, дырка, у меня нет любимчиков. — Если бы это происходило только между Броком и Джеком, Брок бы умолял его не использовать зажимы. Умолял бы не причинять ему боль. Предлагал бы сделки. Предлагал бы свою задницу, свой рот, дал бы Джеку смеяться над ним, потому что у него не было ничего, что он мог бы предложить, и что Джек не мог бы взять просто так, заставив Брока еще и благодарить за оказанное внимание. И в конце на него скорее всего все равно нацепили бы зажимы. Но сегодня он не умоляет. Сегодня ему приходится терпеть то, что терпит Роджерс. Нет смысла скулить из-за этого. Он стискивает зубы и забирает зажимы. — Да? — произносит Джек, возвращаясь в кресло. — Решил показать свою крутизну, педрила? Тогда надевай — оба сразу — и скажи мне спасибо за то, что я дал их тебе.

Брок подчиняется. Открывает по зажиму каждой рукой и дает им защелкнуться на сосках. По телу прокатывается волна дикой боли. Он наклоняется вперед, крича, падает на четвереньки. Он не хотел кричать. Его член вздрагивает в клетке под его взглядом, пока он пытается восстановить дыхание. Когда он смотрит вверх, Джек ждет.  
— Спасибо, папочка, — дрожащим голосом выдавливает Брок. Он с трудом дышит от боли.

— Спасибо за что, мразь? — уточняет Джек.

Брок сглатывает.  
— Спасибо, что позволил мне надеть на себя зажимы, папочка. Ради твоего удовольствия.

— Да? Тебе понравилось это делать, а?

Брок стискивает зубы, чтобы не завопить.  
— Да, — с трудом выдыхает он. — Спасибо.  
Боль не проходит, укутывая его обжигающим пульсирующим облаком. Брок кидает взгляд на Роджерса, сидящего с прямой спиной, с выставленными вперед сиськами в зажимах, со сплетенными на затылке пальцами Однако ему тоже тяжко. Его грудь высоко вздымается, а плечи подрагивают. Брок видит очертания чудовищного шара кляпа, разводящего его челюсти, сидящего так глубоко во рту, что Роджерс залил слюнями всю грудь, и он тихо скулит на каждом вдохе. Брок быстро переводит взгляд обратно на Джека.

— Ты тоже обожаешь боль, шлюха? — спрашивает Джек, протягивая руку под Брока, чтобы нажать кончиками пальцев на горящий от боли сосок.

Брок кричит.  
— Пожалуйста, папочка, не надо. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, папочка.

— Ага, — хмыкает Джек. — Так я и думал. — Он тянется к Роджерсу, сжимает его за подбородок и поворачивает голову, чтобы он смотрел на Брока, корчащегося на полу в попытке встать на колени. — Посмотри, до чего ты довел своего папочку, сука, — говорит Джек. — Что ж ты за жестокая тварь такая? — Он протягивает руку и снова нажимает на сосок Брока. Это ужасно больно. Брок издает низкий сдавленный звук и пытается отодвинуться.

Горло Роджерса шевелится, как будто он пытается сглотнуть за кляпом, найти хоть немного облегчения от чудовищного устройства, удерживающего его челюсти в неудобном положении. Он пытается заговорить, возразить что-то, но наружу вырываются только жалкие невнятные звуки. Однако Броку кажется, что он пытается просить. Роджерс моргает, и его глаза мокрые. Он пытается отвернуться, но пальцы Джека сильнее сжимаются на его подбородке.  
— Смотри на него, — шипит Джек. — Ты можешь остановить это в любой момент, тупой ублюдок. — Второй рукой он тянется к застежке на затылке Роджерса и открывает ее,  и шар издает пошлейший звук, выскальзывая изо рта с волной слюны. Роджерс ахает и судорожно вздыхает. — Ну? — говорит Джек. — Мы можем закончить это, если ты хочешь.

Роджерс сверкает глазами.  
— Иди на хрен, — отвечает он, с вызовом выставив подбородок. — Это ты с ним делаешь, а не я. Я никогда об этом не просил. Я не хотел этого. — Брок с усилием вдыхает. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Роджерс так разговаривал с Джеком.

Джек смотрит Роджерсу в глаза, словно пытаясь придумать что-нибудь. Они так долго и так старательно пялятся друг на друга, что Брок на секунду думает, что они не заметят, если он выскользнет из комнаты. В конце концов Джек говорит:  
— В таком случае, падла, может быть, тебе станет легче, если ты не сможешь его видеть.  
Прежде чем Роджерс успевает ответить, Джек поднимает с пола рулон изоленты, отрывает солидный кусок и заклеивает Роджерсу глаза. Он фиксирует край на виске Роджерса, когда тот выдыхает:  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Но уже поздно, дело сделано, и Брок смотрит на Джека, когда тот поворачивается к нему с улыбкой, не выпуская из рук изоленту.

— Боже, — шепчет Брок. — Боже, папочка. Пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста. — Боль в его сосках стихла до ноющего ощущения и даже близко не стоит рядом с мыслью о том, что ему закроют глаза. Брок ненавидит невозможность видеть, что его боль приносит кому-то удовольствие. Если он не видит, что Джеку приятно смотреть на его страдания, то где ему искать силы вытерпеть это? Брок встает на колени и просит о боли, когда Джеку этого хочется. Раз его боль нравится Джеку, то Брок готов ее терпеть. Будет просить о ней, чтобы увидеть Джека довольным, чтобы увидеть, как его глаза темнеют от похоти, пока он пытает его. Брок смотрит на Джека, а Джек наклоняется к Роджерсу. Кладет большую руку на его большое плечо.

— Дело в том, — говорит Джек Роджерсу, — что твой папочка катастрофически этого не любит. Терпеть не может, если он не видит, что я им доволен, сопливый педик. — Он подцепляет край изоленты и поворачивается к Броку.

— Нет, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не заклеивай мои глаза, — повторяет Брок. — Роджерс, пожалуйста, Роджерс, останови его, пожалуйста. Скажи это.

Роджерс сидит, опустив голову и ровно дыша через нос. С черной лентой поверх глаз он выглядит так, словно ожидает казнь. Он не поворачивает к нему голову. Только говорит:  
— Не надо, Рамлоу.

Брок переводит взгляд на Джека и качает головой. Он шепчет:  
— Боже, пожалуйста. — И понимает, что поторопился думать, будто не унизится до просьб, не будет упрашивать. Он продолжает: — Пожалуйста, папочка, не заклеивай мои глаза. Позволь мне видеть тебя. Я могу пососать твой член. Если ты позволишь мне смотреть. Не заклеивай мне глаза, пожалуйста. — Лицо Джека не меняется, и Брок просто ломается. — Я хочу, — выдавливает он, всхлипывая, — о боже, я хочу.

— Да? — Джек наклоняется вперед и обхватывает пальцами подбородок Брока, вынуждая его поднять взгляд, запускает один палец ему в рот. Брок послушно сосет его. Джек поглаживает его язык. — Что ты хочешь, манда?

Брок стонет.  
— Папочка, — он ноет из-за пальца, прижимающего его язык. Слово выходит невнятно, и Брок пускает слюни, пока произносит его. — Позволь мне, — и это унизительно, быть вынужденным вот так просить об этом, грязными словами и с текущей по подбородку слюной. — Позволь мне отсосать тебе вместо этого, папочка. Я так хорошо это сделаю.

Джек улыбается, вытаскивая палец и сжимая мокрый подбородок Брока.  
— О, разумеется, ты сделаешь это, пидор. Да? Расстараешься и замечательно пососешь мой хер, да, кусок дерьма? Возьмешь его целиком, да? Будешь сосать, пока хватит дыхания? И умолять, чтобы я спустил тебе на язык?

Брок стонет, его член дергается в клетке, пытаясь налиться кровью с такой горячечной пульсацией, что это причиняет боль.  
— _Папочка_ , — отвечает он Джеку, как будто этого должно быть достаточно. Как будто одно это слово должно все сказать за себя. Как отчаянно Брок хочет его. Сколько всего он готов сделать ради Джека за одно его прикосновение, за один его взгляд.

— Ладно, чучело, — вздыхает Джек. — Заключим сделку. Ты же не против, Роджерс? — Джек пихает ботинком в бедро Роджерса. — Твой папочка будет сосать мой хер вместо того, чтобы я заклеил его глаза. Разумеется, — он резко протягивает руку и хватает Роджерса за волосы, дергая его и заставляя наклониться вперед. — Тебе придется заплатить за то, что он будет сосать мой хер.

— Ладно, — соглашается Роджерс. — Что бы ты ни выдумал, я согласен. — У него хриплый голос, как будто у него пересохло во рту.

— Цена такая. — Джек наклоняется еще ближе и целует висок Роджерса прямо над изолентой, закрывающей его глаза. — Если он сейчас будет сосать мой хер, ты его не увидишь и не получишь позже. Ты не получишь его в рот, я не буду тебя им трахать. Вообще ничего. Ты сможешь это вынести, гондон? Вообще без хера для тебя? — Джек запрокидывает голову Роджерса, обнажая длинную линию его белой шеи. Роджерс издает короткий, тихий стон, но затем каким-то образом кивает, натягивая волосы в хватке Джека. Джек выпускает его, подходит к Броку, расстегивает ширинку и достает горячий, твердый член. Брок кожей лица чувствует исходящий от него жар. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Джек тихо спрашивает: — Я тебе напоминать должен, потаскуха, что ты должен выпрашивать его?

Брок складывает руки за спиной и смотрит на Джека вверх. Он так хочет член Джека себе в рот, что готов расплакаться.  
— Пожалуйста, — скулит он, — папочка, пожалуйста.

Джек вздыхает.  
— Что пожалуйста, бесполезный ты кусок дерьма?  
Он опускает руку, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами по застегнутому в зажим соску, и по груди Брока растекается боль.

Он стонет, проглатывает боль, удерживает взгляд Джека и говорит:  
— Пожалуйста, папочка, заставь меня давиться твоим невероятным хером.

Джек коротко ему улыбается и сжимает его затылок, одним резким движением надевая ртом на свой член. Бедные соски Брока прижимаются к бедрам Джека, и он пытается отодвинуться, но Джек держит его очень крепко. Брок ничего не может сделать. Член Джека врывается на всю длину, Джек уверенно держит его голову, трахая ее жестко и обыденно, как будто лицо Брока — это просто кулак Джека.

Брок скулит вокруг члена Джека, просто безнадежно воет. Его собственный член набухает и подрагивает в клетке, жарко и безвыходно. Брок обожает быть в таком положении — просто дыркой для Джека. Даже несмотря на то, что он залил себя слюнями, что он фактически плачет от унижения. Он безумно расстраивается, когда Джек внезапно вытаскивает член, и Брок сипит:  
— Нет, нет, ну, пожалуйста.

Джек шлепает Брока по лицу твердым членом, размазывая по щеке влажность, нажимает на нижнюю губу пальцами.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Брок. — Пожалуйста, папочка, кончи мне в рот. Кончи мне на лицо. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, папочка.

— Конечно, ты этого хочешь, спермоглот, — хрипло отзывается Джек. — Но у папочки еще есть дела, которыми он должен заняться. — Джек снова гладит Брока по лицу, а потом, без единого предупреждения, срывает зажимы с его груди. Брок вопит и падает вперед под ноги Джеку. Тот отталкивает его. — Не смей так делать, сука, — говорит он. — Твоя рожа перемазана в черт знает чем, грязная тварь. Я не хочу, чтобы это попало мне на штаны, ясно?

Брок сглатывает.  
— Простите, сэр, — произносит он. Джек в это время отворачивается к Роджерсу и срывает изоленту с его глаз. Роджерс вздрагивает; он заметно переменился.

Из-за того, что на него не обращали внимание, он весь стал мягче. Брок видит это в его глазах. Брок не верил, что у Джека есть малейший шанс выиграть в этом споре. Против Роджерса, который мог вынести всё. Против Роджерса, который выпрыгивал из самолетов. Но Роджерс ненавидит, когда его игнорируют. Порой Броку кажется, что Роджерс так сильно любит боль, потому что ее причинение является извращенным проявлением внимания. Джек сжимает подбородок Роджерса, открывает его рот и сует внутрь большой палец, растирая им ожог внутри.  
— Давай, сука, — бормочет Джек. — Хватит этого геройского дерьма от Капитана Америки. Просто расслабься для меня.  
Джек знает, что Роджерс уже на полпути в нирвану. Джек умеет превращать Роджерса в бесформенное желе, не сознающее, чего оно хочет. И Брок впервые задумывается, что Джек может победить.  
— Попроси меня снять с тебя зажимы, пидор, — велит Джек.

Несколько минут назад Роджерс бы отказался ему подчиниться, но его взгляд остекленел, а рот расслабился. Он смотрит на Джека и говорит:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр.

— Пожалуйста что?

— Пожалуйста, сэр, снимите с меня зажимы, чтобы вы могли использовать меня дальше. — Джек протягивает руки и стягивает зажимы, не потрудившись их разжать, просто сдергивает их. Роджерс тихо стонет. — Папочка.

— Да, педик. Ты этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы папочка тобой воспользовался?

Роджерс кивает.  
— Да, папочка, да. Используй меня. — Роджерс глубоко и медленно дышит. Брок много раз видел, что он так делает перед тем, как полностью уйти в подчинение. — Я твой, — продолжает Роджерс. — Весь для тебя. Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Джек улыбается.  
— Кажется, ты лишился этой возможности пару ходов назад. Но ты можешь вместо этого поцеловать мой ботинок. Думаю, это всё, на что ты сейчас годишься.

Роджер кивает, наклоняется и лижет мыс его ботинка, медленно, показывая Джеку язык. Брок вздыхает при виде этого. Голый Роджерс на полу, там, где ему самое место. Роджерс целует ботинок у самой подошвы, потом поднимается поцелуями к самому верху, и только после этого выпрямляется.

Он смотрит вверх на Джека. Тот улыбается краешком рта.  
— Ха. У меня два ботинка, бесполезный ты придурок.  
Он хватает Роджерса за волосы и пихает вниз, прижимает лицом ко второму ботинку, а Роджерс ахает и вылизывает его настолько старательно, насколько может с тяжелой ладонью Джека на загривке.

Когда Джек выпускает Роджерса, губы у того выглядят припухшими и блестящими. Джек спрашивает:  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, дырка?

Роджерс сглатывает.  
— Нет, сэр.

— Ладно, — задумчиво говорит Джек. — И это после того, как я был так добр к вам, двум педикам. Ни наждачной бумаги. Ни гребаной мочи. Сделаем-ка перерыв, чтобы я мог отдохнуть. Идите и стойте там. Оба, лицом к стене.

Роджерс встает и идет к стене. Брок тоже встает, и, когда он проходит мимо Джека, тот ласково оглаживает покрывающие его задницу отметины.  
— Ты будешь чудесным зрелищем, исполосованный как эта шлюха, — говорит он, и Брок стонет.

Они оба стоят лицом к пустой стене, как им велел Джек. Джек и раньше отправлял Брока к стене. Это было замечательным развлечением, когда Джек заставлял Брока стоять там, пока сам пытал Роджерса, лизал и кусал его огромные сиськи, пока он не начинал, хныча, звать Джека по имени, умолять о его члене. Однажды Джек велел Броку встать лицом к стене и слушать, а сам перегнул Роджерса через спинку кресла и вылизывал его задницу, пока тот не перешел на скулеж, умоляя, чтобы его трахнули, предлагая все что угодно, повторяя за Джеком, что он был ничтожеством, что он был собственностью Джека, что он принадлежал ему. Джек вздохнул и все стихло, и Брок напряженно вслушивался, не нарушая запрет оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходило. Порой Джек делал так, что Брок не мог повернуться, заставлял его прижимать носом к стене четвертак или лист бумаги с каким-нибудь ругательством — обычно «сука». Но в тот раз он этого не сделал, и Брок все-таки развернулся и увидел, как Джек лениво стряхивает пепел в дырку Роджерса. Он даже грозил трахнуть Роджерса своей сигаретой, хотя так и не сделал этого. Брок считает, что Роджерс, скорее всего, в состоянии залечить такой ожог, даже здесь, всего за пару часов. Может быть, Джек не уверен в этом. Может быть, ему просто захотелось покурить сигарету без привкуса задницы Роджерса. В конце концов он велел Роджерсу дрочить самому себе, трахая себя своими же пальцами по одной слюне Джек. Когда Роджерс кончил, он плакал.

Джек стоит за спиной Брока, смотрящего в стену, и гладит рубцы на его заднице.  
— Мне это нравится, пидор, — тихо говорит он. — Мне стоит чаще лупить тебя тростью.

— Как пожелаете, сэр, — отвечает Брок, вжимаясь лбом в прохладную стену. — Я принадлежу вам. — Джек щипает один из рубцов, и Брок всхлипывает.

Джек произносит:  
— Мне порой кажется, что я никак не могу дать тебе достаточно боли.

Джек разворачивает Брока к себе, прижимает его к стене и целует. Джек целует его подбородок, видит Роджерса и говорит:  
— Ты никогда не станешь таким же особенным, как эта шлюха, знаешь? — Он опускает руку и поглаживает клетку на члене. Брок мяучит как проклятый котенок. Джек смеется. — Смолкни, ты обожаешь быть запертым. — И он тянет Брока к дивану, где усаживает его к себе на колени.

Джек открывает клетку, и Брок ахает. Джек отбрасывает ее в сторону и поглаживает его член.  
— Я терплю тебя, Принцесса Америка, только потому, что эта тупая тварь — чертова фиалка, любящая украшать всё вокруг себя. — Джек подводит Брока к краю, продолжая говорить. Ему не нужно прилагать для этого много усилий. Он проводит раскрытой ладонью по скользкой головке ноющего члена, и Брок подается назад, выгибается, опустив ладони на диван за собой, подставляется, красуется, предлагает себя — себя и свой член — Джеку. Кулак Джека на его члене — горячий, мокрый и скользкий. Джек крепко держит его, удерживает его в целостности. Удерживает его на месте. И не говорит, что ему можно кончить.

— Повернись, педик, — приказывает Джек Роджерсу.

Джек наклоняется и поднимает подбородок Брока свободной рукой, той, которой не дрочит ему вслепую. Накрывает губы Брока в медленном поцелуе, полном любви. Брок тает, утекая из собственного тела в рот Джека. Роджерс смотрит. Броку это нравится. Может быть, ему тоже нравится, когда на него смотрят, как это нравится Роджерсу. Иногда. Джек перестает целовать его и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Роджерса, опирающегося на стену, большого и задыхающегося.  
— Ты от меня такого не получаешь, правда, дырка? — Он лижет губы Брока, и тот стонет. — И никогда не получишь. Потому что он стоит тысячи таких, как ты. — В глазах Роджерса блестят слезы, и он оседает на колени.

Джек скатывает Брока со своих коленей на диван, укладывает на спину, забирается сверху, накрывает собой, прижимает большим, жестким телом. Берет запястья Брока и заводит ему за голову. Брок толкается вверх. Грубая ткань одежды Джека царапает его обнаженную беззащитную кожу. Брок снова стонет. Быть таким голым под одетым Джеком, быть таким несдержанным под самоуверенным Джеком, быть в его полной власти… Он не может вынести этого.  
— _Джек_. — Его имя. Бесконечно сладкое, когда оно стекает с его губ. Джек улыбается ему, прикусывает кожу на подбородке. Брок никогда не хотел его с такой силой, как хочет сейчас. Хочет быть взятым им, хочет покинуть свое тело. — Джек, о, Джек. Трахни меня.

Джек фиксирует оба запястья Брока одной рукой, второй хлопая его по лицу, легко, даже нежно.  
— Кажется, я велел тебе молчать, — взгляд Джека пробегает по телу Брока вниз и вверх, присваивая его, вот так просто. Он коротко улыбается, — _Рамлоу_.

С другой стороны комнаты, с пола, Роджерс выдавливает:  
— _Свобода_.

Джек лениво поворачивает к нему голову, словно позабыл об игре, а затем говорит:  
— Славно.  
Он поворачивается обратно к Броку, ухмыляясь, как мудак. Он плюет Броку на лицо.

Роджерс трясется, по его щекам катятся слезы. Джек не оборачивается к нему. Он слизывает слюну с щеки Брока и шепчет:  
— Я сказал это только, чтобы сломать его, идиот. — Джек отпускает руки Брока и выпрямляется, щелкнув пальцами по одному из измученных сосков и заставив Брока вскрикнуть. — Клетку я с тебя, может, и снял, но твоя пипетка по-прежнему принадлежит мне, и мне нравится видеть, как отчаянно ты корчишься. — Брок невольно вскидывает бедра в ответ. Он всхлипывает. Джек поднимается и идет к Роджерсу, встает, нависая над ним. — Можешь не реветь, тупой болван. Тебя не всегда ждет победа, даже если ты весь из себя огромный и героический. — Роджерс поднимает на него глаза, красные и полные слез. У него припухшие губы, влажные, искусанные до крови. Броку интересно, простирается ли распущенность Роджерса до того, чтобы заводиться от проигрыша Джеку. Вполне возможно. Вероятно, он хотел, чтобы Джек победил, чтобы он втер его в грязь и показал, что всегда может с ним справиться. Может быть, это заводило Роджерса.

Брока это заводило. Его бедра снова вскидываются от этой мысли.  
— Держи себя в узде, сука, — говорит Джек, не поворачиваясь. — Я знаю, что тебе обидно за проигрыш, пидорская дырка. Но так было суждено. — Джек лениво пожимает плечами и гладит подбородок Роджерса с напряженно стиснутыми зубами, потом приподнимает его лицо вверх. — Хочешь посмотреть из клетки, как я свяжу и буду пытать эту жалкую тряпку, пока он не позволит насрать ему в рот за разрешение кончить?

Роджерс на мгновение опускает взгляд, затем снова смотрит на Джека. В его глазах мягкость, но он все тот же стойкий солдатик из тысяч сказок. Отважный и сильный духом, даже в поражении. Роджерс. Гребаный Капитан Америка.  
— Да, — говорит Капитан Америка. — Да, хочу, сэр.


End file.
